Black isn't an ink color
by Inkling Studios REBORN
Summary: A sniper named Black is still out there, and the team (minus Purple) have to stop her.


Black isn't an ink color

"Hey Green, what is this crazy news about a sniper?" Said Orange, reading the news online.

"Oh, it's probably something that happened to this Inkling." Said Green.

"What Inkling?" Said Orange.

"It was Black, she survived an attack that should've killed her and had a tentacle ripped off. She was brainwashed by the Octolings and now hates Inklings." Said Green.

"That was a true story? I thought that was a bunch of baloney." Said Turquoise, walking in the room.

"You heard me?" Said Green.

"Yeah. That story was spread like wildfire and I thought it was a hoax." Said Turquoise.

"I don't blame you, I thought the same thing too." Said Green.

"Hey what's going on?" Said Blue, walking in the room.

"Hey Blue. I don't know how to break it to you, but there's a sniper out there." Said Green.

"Seriously? I guess that's why there's not a lot of people out there." Said Blue.

"Great, and I need to get something from my apartment. You guys should probably go with me." Said Turquoise.

"Yeah, We Should Probably Come With You." Said Blue.

So the 4 of them went back to Turquoise's apartment. However, Black was inside of a building…. With her crosshairs on Orange.

"Why does it feel like we're being watched?" Said Orange.

Luckily, Black missed orange by a few inches. But Orange saw the black ink on her shoes.

"Oh no. It's Black." Said Orange.

"QUICKLY! GO GET YOUR WEAPONS!" Said Green.

So they all quickly ran back to their homes and got their weapons. They all met back near Turquoise's apartment.

"Ok so what's the plan?" Asked Blue.

"Um…. Orange will locate where Black is, Green will allow us to swim directly to Black, and me and Blue will defeat her." Said Turquoise.

"Actually that's a good plan." Said Blue.

They went out and Orange tried locating Black.

"I don't see anything." Said Orange.

"Maybe you need to look closer." Said Green.

Orange stepped forwards.

"I don't see-"Before Orange could finish her sentence, she was shot in the arm.

"OOOWWW!" Yelled Orange.

"Got her! Down one of 4!" Thought Black.

"ORANGE!" Yelled Blue.

"I'll put her in the apartment with Pink!" Said Turquoise.

Green got really angry, but she couldn't see where Black is, so she ran back to her house.

"GREEN WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Yelled Blue to Green.

"You'll see later!" Said Green.

"Hey I'm back! Now let's get Black." Said Turquoise.

"Let's search the nearby buildings! Black must be on top of one of them!" Said Blue.

Turquoise and Blue made an ink trail to the top 2 of the 5 buildings and swam up there. But Black wasn't on top of the buildings.

"I'm not here." Thought Black, hiding inside one of the buildings Blue was going on top of.

"We checked all of the buildings. Maybe we should look inside of the buildings." Said Turquoise, after looking on top of all 5 buildings.

"Yeah, good idea." Said Blue.

Blue and Turquoise looked inside the buildings.

"Where are you…?" Said Blue.

"I'm not here." Thought Black.

Blue was walking through the buildings, and came across a puddle of black ink.

"Found you!" Said Blue.

Blue started firing at the puddle of ink, but Black wasn't in the puddle.

"What the-?!" Said Blue.

"But then where is she?!" Said Blue.

"Right behind you…" Said Black.

"OH S-"Blue was then shot by Black.

"BLUE!" Yelled Turquoise, running to where he heard Blue yell.

"What the-?! They're gone!" Said Turquoise, in shock.

"I gotta go tell Green…" Said Turquoise, running out of the building.

Turquoise ran to Green's house to go tell her about what happened. But Green wasn't there.

"Oh no, don't tell me Black got Green too!" Thought Turquoise.

"I gotta go see if Orange is ok…" Said Turquoise, running out of Green's house to his apartment.

Turquoise went back to his apartment, and luckily Orange was safe with Pink and sleeping.

"She's fine, she just needs to stay here for an hour or 2." Said Pink.

"Ok good." Said Turquoise.

Turquoise went in the living room and sat down.

"This is awful… Orange has been shot and probably Blue has too, Green is nowhere to be seen, and Black is still out there, how could this get any worse?!" Thought Turquoise.

Just as Turquoise was going to quit, Green walked in the door.

"Green!" Said Turquoise.

"Hey, I got my Dual Squelcher and activated the Echolocator, so now we can find her." Said Green.

"So that's where you've been!" Said Turquoise.

Green and Turquoise went to where the circle led them to, because that's where Black was. Only Black wasn't where the circle was.

"She must've messed with the Echolocator…" Said Green.

But when Green and Turquoise started walking forwards, Green was hit on the head with an E-Liter 3K and knocked out.

"BLACK! I GOT YOU NOW!" Said Turquoise, grabbing Green's gun pointing it at Black.

"You puny Inklings don't scare me with anything you do. Go ahead shoot me. Just try to." Said Black, throwing her E-Liter 3K on the ground.

"This can't be this easy, she's planning something, and like when I'm gonna move my trigger finger she's gonna hit me. I have to come up with something else." Thought Turquoise, immediately not firing.

"Go ahead! Shoot me!" Said Black.

"Ugh….. What would Blue or Orange do in a situation like this?!" Thought Turquoise.

"Wait a second! I now know!" Thought Turquoise.

He dropped the gun, stood for a couple of seconds, and tripped Black with his foot.

"Gotta go!" Thought Turquoise, running away, which was very easily, considering he was fast, and he runs faster when he's being chased.

Unfortunately, this wasn't helpful as Black shot his foot, making him trip.

"You seriously thought you could run away from ME? You really are stupid." Said Black, having picked up Green's gun pointing down on Turquoise.

"Actually yes." Said Turquoise, muffled.

"Well me firing this gun on your back is gonna be the last thing you'll ever feel." Said Black.

"No! It can't end like this! The hero always has to win!" Said Turquoise.

"Well in this case, the hero has to lose. Your history squiddo." Said Black.

However, Green had gotten conscious again and kicked Black in the back, knocking her over.

"CMON WE GOTTA RUN!" Said Green, picking Turquoise off of the ground, and picking up her gun and Turquoise's Inkbrush.

Turquoise and Green quickly ran back to his apartment, while Black couldn't keep up, and her E-Liter 3K couldn't keep up with them, because they were moving fast.

"Forget it, I'll take care of them later." Said Black.

"Whew! That was close!" Said Turquoise, arriving in his apartment.

"Orange is ok. Don't worry about it." Said Pink.

"At least she's alright. But why does it feel like we're missing someone?" Said Green.

"OH NO WE LEFT BLUE!" Said Turquoise.

"But wait a second…. I couldn't even find Blue when I heard him yell!" Said Turquoise.

"Well then where is Blue?" Said Green.

"Black must've taken him somewhere. But where?" Said Orange.

"Well, the only logical place would be some kind of super-secret area nobody would think to look. But where would that be?" Said Turquoise.

"Maybe some kind of prison?" Said Pink.

"But what prison would be hidden?" Said Green.

"Where am I?" Said Blue, just waking up in a secluded area.

"You're in a prison." Said an Octoling.

Stay tuned for episode 4…


End file.
